Persephone Jackson and the Counter-Part Seers
by Alissa Amori
Summary: Apollo is striped of his godly powers when Fem!Percy is five. OC Primordial Goddess. Nice Hera. Not Dumb Apollo. Fem!Percy/Apollo. Check Profile for character Profiles on Oc characters. I don't like how Apollo is portrayed in the book. He governs some of the most powerful domains, Prophesy, Light, Music and Healing! I'm terrible at updating so go to my profile for more details.
1. Prologue

A man looked wistfully at the almost set sun.

"Father, what happened this time?" A long blonde haired girl with sapphire blue eyes, an almost carbon copy of her father, asked forlornly.

The man smiled dejectedly at his daughter, "I thought this time would end happier," he stated. "Someone killed her before I could tell her I love her." He said like this was normal.

The daughter removed her glasses, "I'm sorry, father, one day, you'll find the one you're meant to be with," She assured him. "I'll tell if I see your soul mate, I promise."

He laughed favourably at his daughter's enthusiasm, "Well, with the goddess of foresight and bonds on my side I know that someday I will find my happy ending,"

"I guess I wait until your word before I fall in love again, thanks Psyche" He smiled as bright as the sun. "I wish that you'll come to Mount Olympus with me so the others could meet you."

"Father, I hide for the same reason you used that oh so happy and annoying mask so He doesn't hurt us," Psyche smiled sadly, "Uncle Poseidon's next demi-child, a daughter, will be the prophesied child and He will have a Greek daughter and a Roman son, Uncle H still has those two in the Lotus Hotel and a Roman daughter brought back the dead." She informed her father of her visions before coving her eyes with her glasses.

"Wow, an eventful life we'll have soon, I'll warn Mother about His cheating. I wish sometimes that I could at least tell what or know when prophesies mean or take place half the time." Apollo complained.

She giggled, "I know, father," Psyche sighed shortly before lightening flashed, "I will see you soon, father, tell me of any siblings, please." She vanished in a swirl of Holly flowers.

He smiled while picking up one of the flowers off the ground. He placed it his pocket before teleporting away.

Apollo reappeared in the throne room of Mount Olympus. "Sorry, I'm late." He bowed at the king and queen. "My counter-part in the Primordial divine summoned me about something they saw and since the fates are scared of pissing them off, I decided that it was wiser that I complied." He apologised with a goofy grin.

"You are part of the Olympian Council, which means you obey me first!" Zeus shouted furiously while most of the other divine rolled their eyes at Apollo's fake (to them) excuse.

"Sorry, father, but as they're Lady Chaos's sibling's child, I thought…" Apollo started.

Before being interrupted by Athena, "You think, yeah right." She remarked spitefully.

_I wish I could blast her for you, son _Hera mind-spoke to her adopted son _but we must hide behind masks but we'll get revenge for her wretched comment later._

Apollo grinned over the link_, Thanks Mum. We will need to talk about what Psyche told me earlier._

_He's going to cheat again, _Hera sighed knowing that if her adopted gran-daughter had informed Apollo of something about her it was her husband's cheating ways.

Apollo sent love over the bond, _I'm sorry, Ma, It's not once but twice with the same woman in both forms._

_It's not your fault, Apollo. _Hera reassured him before closing the link.

(Skipping most of the council meeting)

Years later (1998) Percy's five years old

_Psyche, please come, _Hera mind-called desperately, dragging an unconsciousness Apollo with her.

"Queen Hera, are you and Lord Apollo alright?" A mortal asked concerned with her five year old child with her.

Hera was startled at a mortal knowing who she was without being a Half-blood. "Who are you?"

"Sally Jackson, clear-sighted mortal and mother of Persephone Jackson, Demi-goddess," She introduced herself, knowing the Queen was surprized at being addressed by a mortal.

At that moment, Psyche appeared, "Sorry, Granma, I was dealing with the fates again." She apologised. "What happened to Father? What did he do to him?" She asked freaked at her father unconscious and without his godly glow.

"If you wished, my ladies, you could have this conversation in my apartment, it's only a short distance away," Sally offered, perceiving that this wasn't a topic to be discussed outside.

"Thank-you," they both replied before picking up Apollo together.

"Lead the way," Hera responded.

They followed Sally and her daughter home.

Sally quickly opened the door to their apartment, letting the three divines in.

The two goddesses laid the Sun God on the couch while Sally went to another room to give them privacy but Percy stayed, drawn to the man on the couch. Psyche checked him over, (to Percy's amazement a light golden glow surrounded her as did so); frowning when her healing sense detected electrocution and the feeling that something was missing. "He hit father with his master bolt before ripping away his godly powers, did he?" the primordial goddess snarled reaching for her dagger on her hips. Percy watched confused about everything.

Hera just nodded, knowing she won't calm down until she knew her father recovered. Percy though didn't and reached out to hug the upset Goddess of foresight. "Please don't cry," The child pleaded before running to grab something.

Psyche analysed curious about how their lives were tried, other than Percy being the daughter Poseidon. The thread connecting her father and the Sea God's daughter was lavender, almost mauve, the colour of a soul-mate bond.

_Psyche, what's the matter? _Hera asked, seeing that she had taken her glasses off.

Psyche smiled softly as Percy brought back a glass of water. _She's father's soul mate and the prophesied one, the daughter of Poseidon. _She explained, watching as Percy covered her hands in water which started to glow the same sea-green as her eyes. Percy then leant over Apollo, placing her small hands on his face, willing him to heal.

_At least he won't alone anymore_ Hera smiled at her son and his soul mate. _ But what will we do?_

"Sweetie, he'll be fine now, he's just resting," Psyche assured the child, gently reaching for her hands to pull them away. "By the time, you bring your mother back into the room, he'll be awake," Psyche predicted. _Stay close to them but what about my unclaimed siblings and father's domains?_

"Yes, madam," Percy saluted before running to her mother.

_Apollo activated the fail safe so you could claim his children for him and Hephaestus will be taking over the sun chariot, Healing is going to be minor injuries only, the rest I think will be on hold until Apollo is reinstated. _Hera explained, _Zeus did this just because Apollo would clarify an prophesy. _

Apollo groaned in pain, "I feel like I've just been in the middle of a fight between Ares and Hephaestus."

Percy bounced back into the room, dragging her mother after her. "You're awake just like the pretty lady guessed," She squealed, jumping over to hug him.

He sheepishly returned the hug, scooping her into his arms. "Psyche usually accurate with she foresees something," He informed the child.

"Father, what are we going to do? We could disguise as selves as half-bloods and help achieve that." Psyche suggested. _The child you're cuddling is the prophesy child and you soul mate. We could disguise as your children and her friends to protect as the soul-bond won't take effect until she's eighteen. It's up to you. Gran-ma, you could claim us as you Greek champions and Father through me could claim Persephone as his champion as well which means we can stay together and gran-ma can still talk to us. _Psyche proposed to the two Olympians.

_Let's ask the mother first. _Hera smiled at the young mother, "My darling adopted gran-daughter suggests that I claim your daughter as my champion while Apollo does the same and while Apollo is banished, they pose as half-bloods. Your daughter will be protected as Psyche still has her divine powers and between the two of them can teach Persephone how to defend herself. But I'll need your agreement to this plan, Sally Jackson." Hera, knowingly what her answer would be, informed the young mother.

Sally nodded, her daughter's safety her only concern. "What does Lady Psyche govern if I may ask?" The mortal asked formally.

"My daughter's the Primordial Goddess of Foresight, Hope, Emotions and Bonds, The soul seer and partly my counter-part in Chaos's council." Apollo revealed proudly.

They planned out how they were going to achieve their plan. Hera brought an apartment complex on East One Hundred and Fourth and Fifth Avenue (Where Percy's first apartment is). She outfitted it to survive anything her husband or siblings could throw at it and be able to train away from prying eyes. Psyche went to talk to her Aunt Chaos and the fates about her leave of absence and to reassure that no primordial beings interfere in the coming war. Apollo helped Sally with moving and taking care of Percy which meant explaining things to the young demi-goddess. Percy squealed when she found out her new best friend aka Apollo was staying with them. She grinned when he said that they'll be attending school with her and training her to become a great hero. She didn't care that Apollo was in his eighteen year old form or the fact he was all power god in the way children don't worry about large things.

When Psyche returned, she blessed Persephone as her father's champion, explaining everything that came with being the champion of the god of Truth (No outright lies), prophesy (Dreams that may become real), Music and Poetry (ADHD will lessen if doing something creative) and Healing (Her water healing will be increased ten-fold). Psyche smiled at the eager half-blood who didn't really care about the responsibilities she was gaining. She just cared about helping her friend. Psyche, when Hera was finished, placed her hand on her father's shoulder and in a light golden light de-aged to five years old. Percy clapped happy her new friend was her size now. Hera smiled at the adorable trio before blessing them and Sally.

"I have to go now, children, but remember I'm only a thought away," Hera farewelled before teleporting away.


	2. Conspiring with Pre-Algebra Teacher

7 years later (2005) Percy's 12 {start of the books}

Yancy field trip

Two blond twins and a black haired female, at the back of the bus, were whispering to each other about their plans to uncover what were the sky and the sea fighting over this time. They felt like it was time they went to camp as a satyr and Chiron were both at their school along with Mrs. Dodds, who was Alecto, coming to them to give a message from Hades and to show that the three needed to be taken to camp.

Grover was sitting eight rows in front of them, being pelted with Nancy's peanut butter and ketch-up sandwiches. He hadn't managed to get close to the half-bloods but he knew that they were powerful.

Chiron was worried about how well trained the three half-bloods were and how famous. They performed as trio of musicians, blond girl, Psyche he remembered Greek for Soul, played the flute while twin who played the violin, Lukas, which meant in Greek bringer of light, and the third who was named after the goddess of flowers, sung. All three were also champions in fencing, archery and martial arts so they were trained but how. The Twins' mother had died when they were four; they had lived on the streets before being found by Sally Jackson who was mortal. (Their cover story)

"Lukas, why are we here at this school again?" Psyche whined.

Lukas rolled his eyes at his twin, "Because that S.O.B threaten Aunt Sally if we didn't attend this school, he'll report that she's abusing us."

"Unfortunately, he popular in social services and the police," Percy added.

Psyche sighed, "Just because she didn't want to marry the stinky fatty. When we get back, we're making his life a living hell."

"Of course," they both agreed.

Everyone on the bus sighed at the same compliant and promise they're heard since Christmas break was over. They all had realised that the trio didn't belong here as they didn't have a criminal record nor did they have problems with their ADHD and dyslexia as the sport and music, they did kept it under control.

Everyone sighed in relief when they arrived at the museum as the three had started listing all the ways they could make him pay for threatening their maternal figure. The trio was very creative in their punishments that it was no wonder that no one in the school had bullied them as they had arrived creating a list of these punishments which had freaked out their previous Pre-Algebra teacher into having a nervous breakdown.

Mr. Brunner led the museum tour, guiding the children through the big galleries of marble statues and old pottery to a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big Sphinx on the top and informed them of how it was a grave marker or a stele for a girl no older the children themselves. He ended up pointing to the picture on the stele and asked the trio if they knew what the picture represents as they had been talking during his lecture.

"Kronos, the titan of time and leader, eating his children, the gods, because he thought that they would overthrow him which he caused by eating them in the first place," The trio chimed together, knowing the story off by heart.

Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"

"And why, Miss. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"

Percy smiled, "Because it shows that if you do something to stop a result, other factors may come up to cause that very result."

"I see." Mr Brunner disappointed as that wasn't the answer he was looking for. "Not the answer I was looking for but full credit, Miss. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"

Grover tried again to get close to the half-bloods so he could protect them from monsters and bring them to camp but failed when they chose to preform instead of eating lunch. They had gather a crowd within minutes, Artemis and her hunters were listening, Hermes, Hestia, Athena and of course Hera.

Nancy decided to interrupt their performance by dumping her half-eaten lunch on Grover who ended up knocking over the twins which caused Percy to get mad. Water from the nearby fountain quickly grabbed both Grover and Nancy and dumped them in the fountain.

"Persephone Jackson, Lukas and Psyche Abyss, come with me," Mrs Dodds ordered in false triumph.

She led them into deeper into the museum in to the Greek and Roman section.

"We've only got a few minutes before the blasted centaur comes, someone sold Zeus's master bolt and Master's Helm," She informed them.

The three exchanged glances, "Who's He accusing?" Percy asked, the twins checking the future.

"Poseidon and Hades, he's demanding that it must be returned before the summer solstice," Mrs Dodds answered, "Masters going to kidnap Sally so it looks like he as leverage over you. Ditch the satyr if he tries to follow you home."

"He's coming," Psyche warned as she replaced her glasses and took out her bow and started shooting arrows, making it look like a battle had taken place instead of a conversation while Mrs Dodds shifted to her true form. Slashing her whip around to cause burning whip marks, she whispered to prepare themselves as she slashed the whip at the three half-bloods, who jumped away.

"I can't get a clear shot at her," Psyche groaned as she dodged the whip again.

Lukas spun as he tried to put an arrow in Mrs Dodds's head, "We don't have a sword or dagger through."

Mr. Brunner wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.

"What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.

Percy caught it, happy for once that Chiron hadn't pretended that they were closer than they actually were. The pen had transformed into a celestial bronze metal sword which felt perfect in her hands. She mouthed sorry as she swung the sword towards Mrs Dodds. The Fury vanished like golden dust being blow away.

Chiron had disappeared back to his students while Mrs Dodds vaporized. The sword transform back into a pen which Percy handed to Psyche.

"Riptide," She recognised, "The sword that Zoe Nightshade, current lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis, gave to Heracles for a promise that he would take her away from her father and the gardens which he broke causing her to join the hunt."

Lukas groaned at Heracles's name as he along with Orion caused Artemis to hate males even her own twin. He knew that she didn't care about him being banished as she would think that he had deserved it. Percy sensing where Lukas's thoughts had drifted to hugged him, whispering that he doesn't know until he asks.

Psyche copied the blade and its functions before turning the original back into its hairpin form. "And even she did it; she would be completely stupid to believe that you deserved being banished for not clarifying a prophecy when they had being warned that the prophecy would reveal itself," She commented, handing both the hairpin and the pen to Percy.

Percy placed the pin with a seashell and the riptide hairpin in her hair on one side, and then put a sun and music note on the other. "Do we pretend not to know who Mrs Dodds is or do we act like weirdos asking everyone about her?" She asked.

Lukas laughed at the idea that they randomly ask students where Mrs Dodds is or the Centaur's and Satyr's faces when they act like the myst had affected them to. He suggested that they act like the myst had affected them, Psyche and Percy agreed.

They walked out, talking about the Arachne and Athena weaving contest and how some myths say that Arachne weaved a tapestry in honour of the gods' and goddesses' greatest achievements but because of unfair judging, she lost and was forced to turn in the humanoid spider monster that was believed to the mother of all spiders.

"I hope Mrs Kerr whipped you butts," Nancy crowed happily.

Lukas rolled his eyes, "Mrs Kerr was talking to Grover about pushing people while we went to look at so more of the Ancient Greek art." He explained.

"Psyche likes the fact that the artwork contradicts each other and a lot of it paints some of the Olympians in a negative light," Percy agreed with Lukas.

Psyche smiled at Nancy's dumbfounded face, "It's something I have left of my mother is a big book of myths and legends."

The three walked away, only to be stopped by Grover. "What did Mrs Dodds want?" He asked anxiously.

The trio just looked at him blankly.

"Grover, are you feeling alright?" Psyche asked kindly.

Grover frowned, not sure why he received that answer, "Yes, why?"

"Because there is not a Mrs Dodds in Yancy Academy," Lukas answered.

Psyche added, "And there never has been."

Grover walked away, muttering about stupid myst and needing to talk to Chiron.

The three exchanged smiles as they watched Chiron's face pale. _Phase one complete _they thought to each other.


	3. Asking Death Old Ladies for a favour

**_It's not finished but ideas to use for the exams would be nice I have a plan for our the fates get involved._**

The trio continued like the incident at the museum didn't happen even though Grover constantly brought up Mrs Dodds and Chiron was watching them far too closely. They kept performing and maintained their grades in the B's though Grover's plummeted because he was focusing on the half-bloods.

The storms intensified and a few days later, the biggest tornado ever spotted in the Hudson Valley touched down only fifty miles from Yancy Academy. One of the current events that were studied in social studies class was the unusual number of small planes that had gone down in sudden squalls in the Atlantic that year.

Everyone knew the trio would not be returning the following year and many were sad that they were leaving as they made life a little easier as their music soothed the soul. This helped calm some of the students that were angry at the world or depressed which caused the school year to be more pleasant.

Instead of preparing for their Latin exam, they chose to perform as a farewell gift. They wanted to give hope for the following year and the years to come. They were coming back late when they saw Mr Brunner's door open and heard voices.

"I worried about the twins and Percy, sir" They heard Grover say.

"... alone this summer," Grover was saying. "I mean, a Kindly One in the school! Now that we know for sure, and they know too—"

"We would only make matters worse by rushing them," Mr Brunner said. "We need them to mature more."

"But they may not have time. The summer solstice deadline—"

"Will have to be resolved without them, Grover. Let him enjoy his ignorance while he still can."

"Sir, they saw her but are pretending they hadn't..."

"Their imagination," Mr Brunner insisted. "The Myst over the students and staff will be enough to convince them of that."

"Sir, I ... I can't fail in my duties again." Grover's voice was choked with emotion. "You know what that would mean."

"You haven't failed, Grover," Mr. Brunner said kindly. "I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping the Twins and Percy alive until next fall—"

The trio smiled at Chiron's cluelessness and Gover's insistence that they had seen Alecto, though getting rid of the Satyr would be more difficult. They headed off to bed.

The next


End file.
